


I thought i knew you...

by GayBoiAlex



Series: Long distance about to close [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anniversary, Gay, Homosexual, Long Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBoiAlex/pseuds/GayBoiAlex





	I thought i knew you...

Brandon was pacing around his bedroom, desperately trying to figure out what to get his online lover for their third anniversary. He sighed and looked down at his hand where the beautiful ring was sitting on his ring finger. He gave a soft smile as he looked at it. Thomas his online lover gave it to him for their second anniversary. Brandon wanted to do something just as special for Thomas for this anniversary. He went over to his desk and sat down, doing a deep internet search to try and find something in his price range he could get for Thomas.

About half an hour into his search he got a phone call from Thomas. He smiled when he saw the goofy photo he used for the contact photo pop up. He quickly picked up the phone. “Hey! I was just thinking of you.” Brandon purred softly. Which made Thomas smile as he heard it. “Hello, darling. How are you today?” Thomas asked as he sat upon his bed, leaning back against the head of his bed.

“I’m doing well, trying to figure out what to get you for our upcoming third anniversary. How are you?” Brandon asked as he stopped his searching so he could talk to his boyfriend. “I’m doing well,” Thomas said softly. “Speaking of our third anniversary, I’m wanting to get you and your parents plane tickets to come to visit me,” Thomas said softly, hoping the other male would accept his offer. 

Brandon was speechless for a few moments, a bit too long. “Hello?” Thomas asked, thinking maybe the call dropped. “Hey sorry I'm here. Just, that's so much money to spend on me and my parents, probably more then what the ring you gave me cost. You don't have to do this love. I've been saving my money to be able to come to visit you, I'm almost there. So it's alright.” Brandon said trying to convince Thomas that he didn't need to buy them plane tickets. It didn't work.

“Oh but I insist, you can't put a price on my love for you and the need to have you here with me in my arms. Please, let me do this for you, I need you here with me.” Thomas said, in an almost begging tone of voice. Brandon sighed with defeat, knowing he couldn't convince his lover against it. “Alright fine, I will talk to my parents about coming to visit you. They already know a lot about you from the amount I talk about you, they like you a lot.” Brandon said as he leaned back in his desk seat. 

“Well good. I would hope my future parents in law like me.” Thomas cooed over the phone. He could practically hear the blush form on Brandon's’ cheeks. “Oh hush you,” Brandon said in a huff but he was of course smiling. He couldn't wait to meet his lover. “I love you too~” Thomas cooed over the phone once more. They continued to talk and plan everything for the visit and Brandon marked it on his calendar 

“Wait here for a moment. I’m going to go talk to my parents and I'll let you know if they're going to come or not.” Brandon said and carefully put his phone down, humming as he walked down to the living room where his parents were. “Hey, guys. Thomas invited us to go and visit him. We have everything planned and we’re going to be there for two weeks and during which is our anniversary.” Brandon explained to his parents what the plan was. His parents shared a look and smiled. “We would love to go with you to visit him.” Brandon’s mother said with a soft smile. Brandon squealed happily and hugged the two of them tight. 

“I’ll go let Thomas know!” And with that, Brandon ran up to his room to share the good news. Thomas smiled. “I cant wait to see you. I’ll get everything set up and send you the tickets via email tomorrow as well as where the hotel is.” Thomas said with a smile. 

“I can't wait, I love you,” Brandon said with a smile as his heart swelled with joy.

“I can't wait either, I love you too,” Thomas said with a smile.


End file.
